Payback
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Doug has an idea of how to pay Brendan back the money he owes him… but will it all go to plan? Brendan/Doug pairing, one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Doug has an idea of how to pay Brendan back the money he owes him… Brendan/Doug pairing, one-shot

A/N: This fic is a little silly and mostly written for my friend Elle who came up with pretty much all the ideas for it :) Enjoy!

Payback

Doug pulled his favourite jumper over his head. About half way through doing so however he heard a knuckle rapping against the door. Slow, consistent; as though the knocker had all of the time in the world for his intrusion. Doug sighed, knowing exactly who was knocking. It had become an almost sadistic ritual lately; Brendan would come by, he would make some teasing comment to Doug about his American-ness or his jumpers and then he'd stroke his face and be on his way; leather jacket shining in the sunlight.

Not that Doug noticed this of course. Okay, he'd be lying if he said he didn't. He would also be lying if he said he didn't _enjoy _Brendan's little caresses; the way he smirked at Doug under his moustache, eyed him severely for a moment and then softened at the disturbed and terrified look on Doug's face. He wasn't all bad like people said, after all. Ste had been hanging around a lot lately in the flat, with Noah. He and Doug had had a few late night chats together about the infamous Brendan Brady.

Doug had gone to him, quiet, unsure, asking whether Ste knew why his boss was so terrifying and so _damn sexy_ about it. Ste had looked at him in absolute horror. He'd stuttered something along the lines of:

"Y-you're gay?"

Doug had grinned; perhaps he shouldn't have had that second drink. He couldn't hold his alcohol too well.

"Sometimes" he had whispered in what he hoped was a seductive slur. "Why? Are you regretting getting with Noah now?"

Of course he had been joking. Of course. After he had managed to tempt Ste back into the room, Doug had continued to grill him, more seriously this time. Ste had told him what he knew; that Brendan was gay, but closeted, that they had fallen in love but things hadn't worked out and now he was with Noah. He had paused then, unable to tell Doug _why _exactly they had broken up. Doug didn't want to push him too far; he was clearly still raw about the whole thing. He had all the information he needed. Next time Brendan came calling he knew what he had to do.

And now here he was, right on cue.

"Brendan" Doug said with feigned surprise, standing aside to allow Brendan entry.

"Douglas" Brendan nodded, sweeping a glance around the room. "No one home?"

"No. Ethan's out with Liberty, Riley's with Mercedes, Noah's out with St-"

"I don't need their life stories, Douglas"

"Right, sorry" Doug apologised, realising his error. "Can I, um, help you with something?"

Brendan's eyelids lowered making Doug practically melt already with desire.

"Well now that ye mention it, yes ye can"

"What is it?" Doug whispered, stepping that little bit closer.

Brendan looked him up and down. "Ye owe me some money, remember?"

Doug paused. "Yes… yes, I do don't I?"

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Ye, you do. So where is it?"

"Well the problem is" Doug gulped, genuinely a little scared. "I haven't got it"

Brendan's eyes flashed dangerously. "That won't do, Douglas"

"I know and I'm sorry, but I had another idea of how I could offer to pay you back…" Doug hesitated, now a little unsure of himself. It was easy to fantasise about this when he was alone but when the man himself was standing in front of him, Doug almost lost his nerve. Almost.

"Oh ye? And how's that?" Brendan asked with apparent disinterest.

Doug boldly placed his hand on Brendan's chest, looking into his eyes expectantly. Brendan stared back at him, his expression unreadable.

"Are ye offering yourself?" Brendan asked sceptically, his expression never changing.

"I am" Doug said with as much confidence as he could muster.

Brendan sighed, rubbing his temples. He laughed somewhat manically. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" He looked truly terrifying now and just a little hurt by Doug's assumptions.

"No! Far from it. It's just; I've spoken to Ste…"

"Have ye now" Brendan interrupted, his voice barely concealing his conflict of anger and distress.

"Yes, and well, I have to say…I've been tempted for a while" Doug raised his eyebrows, smiling up at Brendan. His smile faded however when he saw the look on Brendan's face.

"And what makes ye think I need to get ye through payback?" Brendan asked roughly. He was clearly considering it.

"Oh" Doug said in surprise. "I just figured that's how you operate…"

"Not like that, Dougie. If I want ye, I can have ye. Payback or not"

"Of course" Doug nodded, gulping nervously. "So take me then"

Brendan considered this for about a minute before he took the plunge and grabbed Doug by his jumper kissing him passionately on the mouth. Doug responded almost immediately, melting into Brendan's body. The man was clearly on the edge; he was desperate, he was ready for this. Perhaps it had been a while since Ste… Doug tried not to think about it.

Brendan stripped him of his clothes swiftly, allowing them to drop onto the floor. He let Doug keep his jumper on however. He only removed his trousers himself, pulling them just below his arse before he bent Doug over the kitchen table and prepared him for entry, preparing himself with a condom Doug just _happened _to have prepared.

When Brendan finally got to the point of entry, Doug cried out in feeling Brendan slide into him. It wasn't through pain; Doug had done this quite a few times after all; but because it felt so _good. _Brendan pumped him swiftly, his fingers curled delicately around the back of Doug's jumper as though using it as a harness to keep them together.

With a final moan, Brendan emptied himself in Doug before grasping Doug in his hand and bringing him to his own climax. Doug would clean the table later before the others returned home.

Brendan pulled out, cleaning himself up before swiftly bringing his trousers back up. Doug leant back against the table, content and satisfied. Brendan positioned himself in front of him, licking his lips and smiling at him appreciatively.

"Ye know, Dougie, I've always found these jumpers kinda... _cute" _Brendan purred, toying with the front of Doug's jumper.

"I'll have to wear them more often then" Doug managed to stammer out.

"Good" Brendan murmured before walking towards the door. "Wear a yellow one tomorrow, just for me" Brendan requested thoughtfully. Doug nodded, stunned and confused by the request. With a final sly grin, Brendan exited the flat.

Doug redressed himself blessing Brendan Brady for his love of men with poor fashion sense and most importantly, his love of jumpers.


End file.
